A Marvelous Game
by fiercegrace11
Summary: "I can't do that" I whisper "Oh but my dear you will if you want your little sister to live" president snow says. The hunger games with a twist Katniss/Marvel


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfic so yeahhh. Anyways im writing this story because I want to challenge my writing and myself. this story is about Marvel and Katniss even though im in love with peeta. I mean almost everyone who has read the hunger games is in love with Peeta. Who is not in love with Peeta? But that's the very same reason im not writing about Peeta because everyone already loves him, and I want to challenge myself make a person fall in love with a character I write about and everyone already loves Peeta. That's why I chose marvel I want to make him into a person someone could love and make the readers forget he was the person who killed rue. anyways I got this idea from instagram there was a picture I saw that had the careers and in the bottom marvel in his interview and it said "the careers are always serious and then there's marvel"**

**ill be updating every three days but if I see people have an interest in this story I will update tomorrow so please please review! you have no idea how much it will mean to me!**

**as always this story does not belong to me it is all Suzanne Collins. if I had written the hunger games I would be somewhere living in a mansion in the Caribbean but alas I didn't :{**

* * *

I open the door to our justice building and the first thing I see is treasure sitting behind a desk, she's a plump old lady with thinning white hair who has a weird obsession with green lipstick

District one the cheap knock off version of the capitol

Just the image of treasure makes me want to gag, nothings worse than seeing an old lady with green lipstick and illegally amounts of makeup. I mean whoever wears that much makeup would look hideous but because treasure is so old the makeup creases in her wrinkles. Which makes her look like she just lost a battle with the washing machine. She would be a pretty normal old lady that had a bunch of cats and talk about her past nonstop if she didn't dress the way she did. Even though I don't think treasure is normal

Me and my friends from school actually broke into her house one day to prove she was normal I looked all over her house for cats but found no trace of them which made me theorize that there invisible, yeah invisible, I know impossible but trust me I've heard more weird impossible stories from district 1 then I'm more proud of. And I will stick to the invisible cat theory to the very end and the talking nonstop of her past well that would be true if she had any friends to talk to but I doubt that. In all the time that I've come to the justice building I have not heard her talk. I know she must talk to the mayor because well that's her job as her secretary. I wonder if she has a relationship with the mayor like every cliché story, high power rich guy falls in love with his secretary, man would the capitol people eat that story up.

But anyways no one likes treasure; she doesn't fit in to district 1, in district 1 we are more known for our party ways and our obsession to be like the capitol and even weirder bigger obsession with shiny things. Were practically moths entranced by things that light up. We party we drink were a bunch of happy people who live with no worries were practically a bunch of hippies. But majority of the other districts just see us as stupid

Yeah stupid

I mean it would hurt me more if it just wasn't so damn true, were complete air heads

Which brings me to treasure who is no air head and who never smiles. She is the complete opposite of district 1 which makes me think that's the reason why they hide her up in the justice building. I use to think that she didn't care that she was so different but then that didn't explain why she dressed like a person from the capitol.

No one likes treasure it's probably due that when you see her she always looks like someone just put boogers all over the last piece of tissue in the world. But everyone loves me, I have a face that no one can hate, I'm charming charismatic and if I do say so myself the most awesomest funniest person you will ever meet. And it doesn't hurt that I have enchanting green eyes.

So that's the reason why I always make a habit of trying to make her smile whenever I come inside the justice building which is quite frequent due to my many "transgressions" in career school. This time they caught me pulling off a prank, which would have been the greatest prank district 1 would have ever seen if they hadn't caught me. The prank included crabs and pounds and pounds of peanut butter it would have been marvelous!

I put on my best smile the smile that my mother says can melt even the coldest of ice and walk up confidently to treasure

"Hello beautiful" I say seductively

She glares up at me from underneath her glasses

"You know what today is?" I ask

She doesn't respond just keeps on starring. I wonder if she even speaks maybe she's a robot who only says what the mayor wants her to say. That would explain why she hasn't fallen for my charming nature. I walk my fingers through her desk stopping close to where her hand is laying

"Today is the day I become an adult, the day I turn 18" I say

She doesn't react to what I just said doesn't even blink. Me and my friends have a bet going on who will be the first to get a reaction out of her, my tries have been fruitless but I don't give up easily

"you know what that means" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively "that me and you can finally run off into the sunset and get married like we've planned there's nothing stopping us now baby" I grin and jump over her desk. Any other women would have gotten scarred by this act and jumped, but treasure is like no other women- she doesn't even flinch-I sit on her lap and wrap my long tone arms around her neck "finally you can admit that you want me as bad as I want you" I purr into her ear.

In that moment the door of the mayor's office opens, I hear the mayor clear his throat behind me

"Don't worry baby we have nothing to worry about we were doing nothing wrong" I say quickly, the mayor clears his throat again and I groan and jump off treasures lap and walk over to the mayor

"Dude you just broke my thunder me and her were finally having a moment, haven't you ever heard of the guy code, you gotta have my back man, it's in the book!" I exclaim loudly so treasure could hear us as we walk to the mayor's office

"I doubt you have ever read in your entire life Mr. Diamond" the mayor says calmly but I can see a small smile trying to break through his face

"May I recommend honey for your throat sir" says a women's voice from behind us, I turn around and see treasure standing behind us she has a small smile in her face. And I want to jump up and down from excitement I finally got a reaction out of her but I don't do nothing I don't want to scare her off. I need to come back with my friends so they can see this with their own eyes and believe me. The mayor nods and leads me to his office

I sit down across from him and put my legs in his desk and cross my arms over my head

"Man this is life" I whisper to him as I close my eyes

"Mr. Diamond can you please take your dirty shoes off of my desk" the mayor says calmly

I open and eye and see him examining my shoes with interest "there made of the rarest of snake skin" I tell him he looks up at me I roll my eyes every district 1 citizen is exactly the same entranced by beauty, I could care less what I have in my feet, my mother made me wear them today she said she wanted her children looking the best for today I look like a capitol wanna to be the sweater I'm wearing is itchy and my pants are tight. My clothes make me feel like a snake that just ate a cow

"Mr. Diamond I know you know why you're here today" he says

I shake my head even though I know exactly why I'm here but something that I've learned is that you deny deny deny whatever people accuse you of even if it's true

The mayor opens a cabinet and takes out a big fat thick folder with a picture of me in the front he opens it and starts reading the first page "Mr. diamond has shown no interest in his lessons he regularly sleeps in class talks back to teachers shows no amount of effort in his assignments and constantly cheats off of other students test" he stops "and the list goes on and on Mr. diamond do you have anything to say for yourself" he says still looking at the papers

"this is blasphemy" I jump up out of my chair saying, I surprise myself and I want to give myself a sticker for remembering a big word

The mayor pinches the bridge of his nose and looks like he is so exhausted

"Well it doesn't matter anymore since today was your last day of school, get out of here and go to the reaping and by the way be careful with that sweater don't ruin it its cashmere "

I look at him with caution his never let me go this easy he usually yells at me for at least an hour, but I don't question him and sprint out of his office

"And Mr. Diamond may the odds be ever in your favor" I hear the mayor yell at me from behind

I don't have to run that much since the reaping is going to be outside the justice building I quickly try to find my family I spot them quickly and walk quickly to two older brothers are standing beside my parents they look exactly like me same messy brown hair with grass green eyes none of us took after my mother and her red hair

My mother the perfect illustration of how district 1 women should be- vain, ignorant, and beautiful-

She takes one look at me and pouts "how many times do I have to tell you to take care of your clothes, there cashmere!" she exclaims

I roll my eyes "well good luck baby brother" my oldest brother tells me as he pushes me into the crowd where I should stand I try to spot my friends but I can't find them they must be in the back, but I don't get that much time to look when the reaping has started our escort takes the stage and starts talking but I ignore her. I have trained as a career my whole life only because its mandatory but I'm not stupid enough to go into the arena willingly like the monsters of district 2. I'm too awesome to die. Plus I don't have the need to go since I come from one of the richest families in district 1.

I come back from my thoughts when I hear people clapping and a blond girl takes the stage. Glimmer I think her name is, she was in the same grade as me in school. I ignored her as much as possible since my mother told me that people like me should not be seen with people like her. Whatever that means. She's waving at the crowd and blowing kisses at everyone. What a weirdo doesn't she know she's probably going to her death? She's the reason why everyone has district 1 as ignorant stupid people

Then the hideous escort goes to the crystal ball with the guy's name in it. I wonder what I should do so I can get another reaction from treasure so the guys can witness this phenomenon, maybe I should serenade her yeah that should do it. I smile at myself for coming up with that plan, the guys will have to pay up for losing the bet. Today has been a great day

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called out

"Marvel Diamond"

I'm shocked for a moment but then I smile I shouldn't let these people see my emotions going through me right now, I start laughing and I open my mouth and say "damn I shouldn't have slept that much in school"

Which makes everyone start laughing

But the only thing going through my mind is:

Damn damn damn

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and follow and favorite it will mean the world to me! if I get enough reviews I will update tomorrow. And please tell me how I can get better in my writing, I need to practice writing or so my teacher said so please comment :}**


End file.
